


What They Have Left

by bookcatterpillar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Kinda, Lance cares, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcatterpillar/pseuds/bookcatterpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the paladins went through the wormhole and were taken to the Castle of Lions, they didn’t have time to pack or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Have Left

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fanfic ever, and my first one for this fandom, so i hope you like it

When the paladins went through the wormhole and were taken to the Castle of Lions, they didn’t have time to pack or anything. They had the clothes on their backs and few other possessions, but the castle had provided some traditional Altean clothing for them, and when they wore their paladin uniforms the castle washed their clothes.

Shiro had nothing left of earth from his time captured, but he never talked about what he missed. Lance didn’t want to pry. He really respected Shiro and causing him pain wasn’t something Lance wanted to do.

As far as Lance knew, Pidge had their Garrison ID card, their glasses, and headphones. Lance didn’t think they needed glasses because he saw them running around during emergencies without them, so he didn’t know why they wore them. Wouldn’t that be bad for their eyes? He hadn’t asked them about it yet, but he had asked about their other possessions. Pidge didn’t have their phone since they lost it looking for their lion, but they were able to use the castle to create a device that played soothing background noise from various planets. Pidge sometimes let Lance borrow the headphones. That really meant a lot to him.

(Lance still missed Earth music.)

Hunk had his ID card, his wallet, a pack of gum, and a sleeve of oreos. Lance had been there when a cute cadet had given it to him, blushing and stammering. No one ever acted like that around Lance. Most of their classmates had a crush on Hunk (whether they knew it or not). Even though Lance flirted with people all the time, everyone was just drawn to Hunk, and who could blame them? Hunk was a good person who hadn’t even laughed when Lance had accidentally confessed his feelings for him a month after meeting him. Hunk wasn’t into him, but their friendship had only improved, and Lance didn’t have any feelings for him anymore.

Hunk was saving the gum and oreos, though. A special occasion, he said. Lance hoped it would be a happy one.

Lance didn’t know what Keith had from Earth, and he didn’t know how to ask.

(He knew that things being tense between them was his own fault, but he didn’t know how to fix it.)

Lance only had his clothes. 

When he had snuck out of the garrison, he’d forgotten his wallet. His wallet had cash, his ID, and three pictures.

The first picture was of him holding his youngest sister, a day after she’d been born. He was just a kid, crying because he didn’t know how he’d be able to protect something  _ so small _ .

The second picture was of his oldest sister in a pilot’s uniform, standing at attention, pride in her smile. He was standing by her side,  _ so proud of her _ , a bit older than he’d been in the first picture.

The third picture was of all of them. His parents and his siblings and his grandparents and a few of his uncles and aunts. It’d been taken at party, celebrating his acceptance into the Galaxy Garrison. Not everyone could make it, but Lance knew that everyone in the photo was happy for him. 

They’d been  _ so happy _ .

* * *

 

Lance entered the control room in search of Allura and Coran. They hadn’t been anywhere else, and maybe hanging out with them would get his mind off of...everything, really.

He was about to announce his presence when he noticed them. Allura was hugging Coran desperately while his head was bowed, shoulders shaking.

Lance stepped out before they could notice him. He knew that even though he was homesick, his family was still out there, still alive. He might have have nothing of his family, but Allura and Coran had everything but their families, left in the quiet shell of what must of one been a happy place.

Lance stood taller and his heart was gripped with determination. He  _ was _ going to find the other paladins, he _ was _ going to figure something out to make Allura and Coran - and everyone - happy, and he was going to do it  _ now _ .

They were a family now, and he was going to remind them that they all had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> please please leave a comment! tell me what you think!


End file.
